


So Cold it Burns

by Stolzbleibt



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hope, Loss, Mental Breakdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, slash if you want
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolzbleibt/pseuds/Stolzbleibt
Summary: Er war eine liebe Seele, die man mit einem Vorschlaghammer in den Boden geprügelt hatte. Aber wie sagt man? Jeder Mensch bricht und später sind so viele an den gebrochenen Stellen stärker.





	So Cold it Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieser Oneshot. Ich habe ihn schon vor über einem Jahr auf FanFiktion.de hochgeladen und dachte mir es wird Zeit ihn auch hier hochzuladen. Hinterlasst gern Feedback :) Viel Spaß
> 
> Call of Duty Modern Warfare und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Die Idee und meine Charaktere schon.

Langsam führte ich die Flasche an meine Lippen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Beruhigend zerstörte das Gesöff mich. Betäubte meine Sinne, brannte in meiner Kehle und zerfraß meine Leber. Verdammt, ich konnte förmlich spüren wie der Alkohol meine Innereine verätzte. Mit jedem Schluck kam ich dem Tod etwas näher. So fühlte es sich an. Ich musste schmunzeln. Es war ein schöner Gedanke alles zu beenden. Aber es war noch zu früh. Das Leben hatte mit Sicherheit noch etwas mit mir vor aber davon wollte ich nichts wissen. Noch einmal führte ich die Flasche an meine Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck. Mein leises Schmatzen und das Kippen der Flüssigkeit waren die einzigen Geräusche in dem dunklen Zimmer. 

Nachts fuhr hier kein Auto und ansonsten gab es hier außer Wiesen und Kühen nicht viel. Die Stille machte mich krank. Es war wie ein Zwang, darauf zu warten, dass etwas passieren würde. Meine Vergangenheit lebte in der Stille. All meine Ängste lauerten in ihr. Wenn ich in der Stille lag, kroch der Schmerz vergangener Tage in meine Knochen zurück. Ich konnte nicht ohne den Fernseher im Hintergrund schlafen. Es war nie still in diesem Haus. Immer hallten unbekannte Stimmen durch die Flure, immer nahmen Melodien meiner Jugend meinen Kopf ein und ließen die Welt verstummen. Aber nicht in dieser Nacht. Alkohol betäubte mich aber taub machte er mich nicht. Mir war klar, dass es totenstill war. Trotzdem dröhnten die Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf. Hier auf dem Sessel, in dem kalten Wohnzimmer, vor dem riesigen Bogenfenster, das einzig Schöne an diesem Drecksloch.

Als es anfing zu dämmern hatte ich mich hier hingesetzt, so wie so oft in dem letzten Jahr. Ein verdammtes Jahr schon. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung überrollte mich eine Welle der Emotionen. Tränen schossen in meine Augen, mir wurde übel und mein Hals schnürte sich zu. Ich versuchte meine Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich versuchte es wirklich aber es ging nicht. Mit einem erstickenden Schrei schmiss ich die Flasche von mir. Sie zerschmetterte in Millionen kleiner Splitter und dutzenden Scherben als sie unter dem Fenster auf der marklosen weißen Wand zerschellte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich ruhig. Ich atmete nicht, ich sah nur wie das Glas, im Mondlicht leuchtend zersprang. Ich sah wie die schimmernden brauen Tropfen durch die Luft flogen. 

Ich sah es so deutlich, als wäre es in Zeitlupe. Es kam mir vor wie Jahre, in denen ich den Scherben und den Tropfen bei ihrem Tanz zusah. Doch gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl als wäre all das in der Stille zwischen zwei Herzschlägen passiert. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen als wäre es gar nicht passiert. Und als wäre wirklich nichts passiert erwachte mein Körper aus der Starre und prügelte mich zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Alles in mir zog sich zusammen. Ich riss den Mund auf und fing an zu weinen. Leise Schreie drangen aus meiner Kehle und ich schluchzte verzweifelt, als ich meine Beine an meinen Körper zog und meine einst starken Arme um sie schlang. Arme, die einst so viele Leben und Verantwortung getragen hatten. Arme, die unter der Last gebrochen waren. Nicht unter der Last des Tragens, nein. Sondern unter der Last des Festhaltens.

Sie waren gebrochen und ich wusste nicht ob sie jemals wieder etwas halten konnten. Ich hatte alles verloren. Alles und jeden. Ich hatte sie alle verloren. Ich hatte ihn verloren. Und ich wusste nicht wie ich den letzten, den einzigen, der mit geblieben war, retten konnte. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wie ich mich selbst retten sollte. Verzweifelt suchten meine zitternden Finger in meinen schwarzen Haaren nach Halt. Ich krallte mich in ihnen fest bis es schmerzte aber es gab mir einfach keinen Halt. Es war wie mit einem Fisch. Er entglitt den Händen, kämpfte gegen den Griff und schaffte es. Er sprang zurück in das Wasser und du würdest ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde das gerade mit meinem Leben passieren. Langsam und doch energisch entglitt es mir. Ich verlor die Kontrolle. Brüllend sprang ich aus dem Sessel und schmiss ihn dabei um.

Laut schluchzend fiel ich die Knie und ließ mich auf meine Ellbogen kippen. In der Hoffnung es würde mich beruhigen wiegte ich mich selbst leicht hin und her, die Finger wie Schraubstöcke in meinem Haar. Es half nicht, die Panik war zu groß. Trotzdem hörte ich nicht auf. Ich weinte wie ein Kind in den Teppich. Mit der Zeit beruhigte ich mich etwas. Ich weinte zwar noch immer und mein Gesicht war seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr so voll mit Rotz, Speichel und Tränen gewesen aber trotzdem wollten die Tränen nicht versiegen und das bekannte Hicksen ließ sich einfach nicht kontrollieren aber immerhin schrie ich nicht mehr.

Beinahe hätte ich es nicht gehört. Beinahe wären mir das ferne Vibrieren und die leise Melodie entgangen, welche leise durch den fast leeren Raum hallte. Es konnte nur einer sein. Wankend richtete ich mich auf. Ich gab mir nun mehr Mühe ruhiger zu werden. Für ihn musste ich stark sein. Ich versuchte alles während ich auf den sich immer wiederholenden Ton zuging. Ich hielt die Luft an, kniff die Augen zu, zählte von 4 abwärts und atmete wieder tief aus. Aber ich glaube das einzige, was wirklich half, war der Wille für ihn stark zu sein. Ich musste einfach. Als ich vor dem kleinen runden Tisch stand, rieb ich mir noch ein letztes Mal mit den kalten Fingern über meine Augen. Nach dem Handy greifend betete ich dann leise, dass meine Stimme mitspielen würde und nahm ab. 

Das leise Wimmern von der anderen Seite brach mir das Herz noch ein Stück weiter. „Gary? Gary bist du OK?“ und ich klang stark. Die Antwort war ein kaum zu verstehendes Stottern:„ Joh-n, i-ich.. komm z-zu mir- bi-bitte. Ich will n-nicht mehr... John.“ Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Zitternd stieß ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen und sprach:„ Wo bist du, Mate? Bist du zuhause? Antworte mir, Bruder.“ Alles was ich aus  seinem Gestammel verstand waren die Worte ‚Brücke’, ‚Tut mir leid’ und... ‚Hilfe’. Ich erstarrte. [style type="italic"]Oh nein.[/style] „Gary. Bleib wo du bist. Hörst du? Bleib da ich- ich komme dich jetzt holen. Ich bin gleich da, Kleiner,“ schon während ich das sagte rannte ich mit dem Autoschlüssel in der Hand nach draußen. Es war eisigkalt. Ich fing sofort an am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Noch mehr als vorher schon aber das war mir egal. 

Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich über den gefrorenen Weg. Frost knackte unter meinen schweren Stiefeln, als ich über meinen Vorgarten abkürzte. Ich entriegelte das Auto, schwang mich rein und sprach immer weiter auf meinen Freund ein. Ich sagte ihm er solle nicht auflegen und einfach nur auf meine Stimme hören aber ich merkte wie er abschweifte. Als würde man versuchen einem einschlafenden Kind die Geschichte zu Ende vorzulesen. Als würde man versuchen einem sterbenden Soldaten zu beruhigen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir übel. So oft hatte ich zu sterbenden Kameraden gesprochen, ihnen gesagt, dass man sie da rausholen würde, dass sie leben würden, wohlwissend, dass es keine Hoffnung gab. 

Zu oft schon hatte ich in ihre Augen gesehen und sie gehalten. Gesehen, wie sie irgendwann wirklich ruhiger wurden und sie nicht mehr zuhörten. Gesehen wie sie starben, in meinen Armen, unter meinem Befehl. Aber einem Kind hatte ich noch nie vorgelesen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Gary würde nicht sterben. Noch immer auf ihn einredend raste ich in die Stadt. Ich brauchte etwa 10 Minuten für eine Strecke von normalerweise etwa 35 Minuten. Als ich in der Stadt ankam hielt ich vor keiner Ampel. Ich fuhr den Weg zu der großen Brücke. Ich überholte die wenigen Frühaufsteher auf den Straßen und atmete erleichtert aus, als ich sie sah:„ Ich bin da, Gary. Halte durch.“ Er weinte schrecklich. 

Mit kreischenden Reifen hielt ich vor der Brücke. Meine Autotür riss ich auf und schon konnte ich die dunkle Gestalt sehen, die zusammengekrümmt an dem Brückengeländer lehnt. Wie lange hatte er da schon auf dem kalten Boden gesessen? Ich lief auf ihn zu. Es brach mir das Herz, als er leicht zurück wich, als ich mich zu ihm lehnte. Erst als er meine Stimme hörte nahm er war, dass ich es war. Weinend und zitternd drückte er sich an mich und ich schloss meine Arme um ihn. Ich strich ihm über die vom Schnee nasskalten Haare. „Ich vermisse sie. Ich vermisse sie alle, Soap. Wieso bin ich nicht verbrannt? Wieso habe ich die Flammen überlebt und er nicht? Wieso?!“ er wurde immer lauter. Ich konnte ihm seine Fragen nicht beantworten. 

Es zerfraß mich, dass ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, dass ich ihm sein Leid nicht nehmen konnte. Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf, fürchtend meine Stimme würde dieses Mal versagen, würde ich sprechen. Ich hielt ihn bis er nur noch schluchzte. Er war mir egal, dass die Stadt langsam aufwachte und mein Wagen noch immer mitten auf der Brücke stand. Auf meinem Gesicht brannten die Schneeflocken wie Feuer. Wie die Funken, die aufgestiegen waren als wir sie aus den Flammen gezogen hatten. Wie das Feuer, welches mich einschloss als ich meinen besten Freund an mich zog, brannte das Eis auf meiner Haut. Es war als wäre ich wieder dort. Als ich Simons verbrannten Körper an mich drückte und auf Garys reglose Gestalt hinabsah. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Gary, der in meinen Armen lag und nicht Simon. 

Ich hatte Simon nicht beschützen können. Er hatte sein Leben gegeben, damit Gary seines leben konnte. In dem Moment, in dem ich den toten Körper meines Bruders von dem Jungen gezogen hatte, hatte ich mir geschworen diesen zu beschützen und das um jeden Preis. Sanft drückte ich ihn von mir. Mit meinen tauben Händen auf seinen Schultern sah ich ihm in sein verheultes Gesicht. Nicht eine Narbe zerschnitt seine Gesichtszüge, nicht wie bei Simon und mir. Auf seine hohen Wangenknochen glänzten die Tränen und seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Von dem immer fröhlichen und zuversichtlichen jungen Mann war nichts mehr zu sehen. Das Feuer hatte ihm die Seele ausgebrannt. Meine rechte Hand wanderte an sein Gesicht. Es war eiskalt. Mit dem Daumen strich ich ihm seine Tränen weg und lächelte traurig:„ Na komm, Bug. Du kannst das.“ Ich zog ihn mit mir hoch und legte seinen Arm um meinen Nacken. Nebeneinander liefen wir die Brücke hinunter.

Als ich ihm in meinen Wagen half, kam uns ein grauer SUV entgegen. Die Stadt erwachte. Für einen Moment schloss ich meine Augen. Konnte ich das? Dieser Junge lag in Ketten und ich wusste nicht wie ich ihn befreien sollte. Ich wusste nicht wie ich ihm die Last abnehmen sollte. Mein Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen vor meinem Gesicht. Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre als eine Schneeflocke auf meiner Nase landete. Simon hatte Schnee immer gehasst, trotzdem hatte Gary es immer wieder geschafft ihn zu einer Schneeballschlacht mit der gesamten Task Force zu überreden. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln. Simon, er war der Schlüssel. Es ging nur um ihn. Er hatte Roach gerettet und nun würde er mir helfen es wieder zu tun. 

Die Fahrt war stumm. Er beobachtete die Welt hinter dem Fenster, die Stirn am kalten Glas. Ich gab mir Mühe Schlaglöchern und unebenen Stellen auszuweichen, jedoch schlug sein Kopf trotzdem mehrmals gegen die Scheibe. Es war ihm egal. Simon hatte das auch getan, wenn wir aus einer Mission kamen und dabei nicht mehr vollständig waren. Körperlicher Schmerz kann ablenken, kann jedoch auch alles schlimmer machen. Simon war eben nicht der kaltherzige Bastard für den so viele ihn hielten. Er liebte seine Männer. Er achtete immer auf sie und weinte jedem einzelnen Tränen nach. Die Task Force war eine Familie. Seine einzige Familie. Er machte es den FNGs immer schwer, das aber nicht, weil er sie hasste. Zumindest nur die wenigsten. Er tat das um sie zu beschützen. Roach hatte das verstanden und seinen, vielleicht etwas sadistischen, OC ins Herz geschlossen.

Ich griff nach dem dunkelblonden Haar meines Freundes und zog ihn sanft von dem Fenster weg:„ Lass das, du Idiot. Du verschmierst das Glas.“ Natürlich hörte Roach heraus, dass das nicht der Grund war. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und schenkte mir ein müdes Lächeln. Er murmelte ein halbherziges ‚tschuldigung’ und fing dann an mit den Knöpfen neben dem Bildschirm zu spielen. Er schaltete das Radio an, schaltete durch jeden Sender, drehte am Lautstärkeknopf und stellte es wieder ab. Die Sitzmassage wurde angestellt und alle ihre Einstellungen wurden jeweils mindestens einmal ausprobiert. Das ging so bis er entdeckte, dass es sogar Fernsehen gab. Aufgeregt drückten die langen, vernarbten Finger auf den ganzen Tasten, Knöpfen und Touchfeldern herum. Ich musste grinsen, als ich das enttäuschte Grummeln meines Gefährten hörte.

Natürlich konnte man während der Fahrt kein Fernsehen gucken. Beleidigt schaltet Roach wieder alles aus und fummelte stattdessen an dem hochgerutschten Saum meines Shirts herum. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er an einem Faden zog, der immer länger wurde. Im Augenwinkel sah ich wie seine Augen sich mit jedem Zentimeter weiteten und er mit einem [style type="italic"]oh [/style]den Faden fallen ließ. Unschuldig faltete er die Hände im Schoß und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und schüttelte de Kopf. Das war mein Gary. Es kam mir vor als hätte ich einen vierjährigen Jungen auf dem Beifahrersitz und keinen traumatisierten Elitesoldaten der SAS. Einen Soldaten der gerade lächelnd auf die Straße blickte.

 „Es dämmert,“ stellte er fest. Seine Stimme wieder gefangen. „Wir sind gleich da,“ antwortete ich und rutschte etwas auf meinem Sitz herum. Ich bog in meine Einfahrt ein und schaltete den Motor ab. Meine Hände verweilten noch einen Moment auf dem Lenkrad, rutschten dann aber in meinen Schoß. Gerade als ich nach der Tür Greifen wollte, hörte ich Garys Stimme:„ Danke, John. Ich- ich wüsste nicht was heute noch passiert wäre, wärest du nicht da gewesen.“ Ich drehte meinen Körper zu ihm und versprach mit fester Stimme:„ Hör mir zu, Kleiner. Das was passiert ist war grauenhaft, für uns beide. Aber du und ich, wir sind noch da. 

Ghost hat sich für dich aufgegeben, weil er dich geliebt hat. Du warst ihm wichtig. Soll ich dir mal was erzählen? Weißt du noch, als du auf einer deiner ersten Missionen in dieses Loch gefallen bist und dich keiner über Funk erreichen konnte? Du warst für eine Stunde bewusstlos und keiner wusste wo du warst. Er hat dich die ganze Zeit gesucht. Als er dich fand warst du schon völlig unterkühlt und obwohl es -10 Grad war zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie dir um. Ich weiß nicht wie aber er hatte es geschafft dich aus diesem gottverdammten Loch zu ziehen und dich dann noch zur Landezone zu bringen. Das hat er alles alleine gemacht. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass jemand anderes dich suchen geht.

So etwas wie ein Schneesturm war aufgekommen und er befahl uns zusammen zu bleiben. Ja, auch mir befahl er dies. Mir, seinem Captain. Damals wusste ich nicht wieso er so versessen von dir war aber heute... Ich weiß, niemand hat dir davon erzählt. Es spielte einfach keine Rolle für Simon. Der Grund warum ich dir das jetzt erzähle ist, dass es sein Wille war. Er [style type="italic"]wollte[/style] dich beschützen, er-.“ „... ist verbrannt,“ unterbrach er mich mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Und das ist schrecklich. Aber es war kein Unfall, dass er auf dir gelegen hatte. Er hat dich von den Flammen abgeschirmt, damit du eine Chance hattest! Schmeiß das mich einfach weg. Ich weiß es ist schwer Gary aber ich leide auch. Ich war derjenige, der euch gefunden hat und... ich- ich habe ihn von dir runtergezogen. Und als ich dich da liegen sah... ich dachte du wärest tot. Ich kippte um. 

Das Messer in meiner Brust... Nikolai hatte mir Schmerzmittel gespritzt. Einen Druckverbannt hatte ich auch aber naja. Ich versuchte Simon zu tragen aber ich brach nach wenigen Metern zusammen. Price hatte dich schon in den Helikopter gebracht. Wir mussten los, du lagst im Sterben. Price kam zurück. Er half mir hoch aber ich konnte Simon nicht zurücklassen. Price trug ihn und stützte mich gleichzeitig. Ich konnte Simon nicht retten und dann nicht einmal nach Hause tragen. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein in Price Armen. Verdammt, Shepherd hatte ihm das Gesicht zu Brei geschlagen und trotzdem hatte er uns alle da raus geholt... Naja, als wir dann auf der Basis ankamen warteten schon Sanitäter und Ärzte auf uns. 

Nikolai hatte uns beide den Flug über am Leben gehalten aber Ghost konnte er nicht mehr helfen. Ich kann mich nur schemenhaft an all das erinnern. Man verfrachtete uns beide in ein künstliches Koma. Dein linkes Bein und deine Hände hatten es schwer erwischt. Deine Feuerweste hatte auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, dass du jetzt neben mir sitzt. Durch Simon hattest du nicht ganz so viel Rauch eingeatmet. Trotzdem hatte dieser großen Schaden angerichtet. Die Ärzte konnten sich nicht erklären, dass du noch lebtest. Es war als würde Simon noch immer auf dich aufpassen. Aber das weißt du bereits. Ich wachte vor dir auf, lange vor dir. Als ich wieder in der Lage war zu laufen, ging ich sofort zu dir. Scheiße... Du lagst noch immer auf der Intensivstation. 

Überall waren Kabel und es piepste aus allen Ecken. Du konntest nicht eigenständig atmen und dein Puls war im Keller. Du hattest überall kleinere Verbrennungen, größtenteils zweiten Grades. Aber dein Bein und deine linke Hand... Ich sah einmal wie sie deine Verbände wechselten. Deine Wunden sind gut verheilt, auch wenn du das nicht glaubst. Dein Bein war hinüber aber nun kannst du wieder laufen. Ich sehe wie sehr du leidest. Unter deinen Verletzungen und Simon. Als ich seinen Körper in meinen Armen hielt und später als ich an seinem Sarg kondolierte, versprach ich auf dich aufzupassen und genau das werde ich tun. Hörst du, Gary? Ich bin noch da, genau wie du. Komm her, Kleiner.“ 

Ich zog ihn in meine Arme und hielt ihn. Sein Atem war rasselnd als er einatmete. Er murmelte etwas und ich öffnete meine Arme wieder. Mit einem ‚Na komm’ forderte ich ihn auf auszusteigen. Ich öffnete die Tür und merkte nun wieder wie kalt es eigentlich war. Mir fiel erst jetzt wirklich auf, dass die Bäume kahl waren. Auf den Ästen lag eine dünne Schicht Schnee und der Asphalt glitzerte unter dem Frost. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus und ich rieb mir über die nackten Arme. Ich hatte meinen besten Freund verloren. Meine Männer und alles wofür ich jemals gestanden habe, ebenso. Ich gab mir die Schuld für all dies. Ich hätte es ahnen sollen. 

Was wäre passiert, hätten wir sie früher gewarnt? Dann wären sie nicht in die Arme dieses Verräters gelaufen. Nach allen diesen Jahren im Einsatz war ich heute nicht mehr für die Gesellschaft geeignet. PTBS ist eine verdammte Drecksscheiße. Angstzustände, Aggressionsausbrüche, Kontrollverlust. Mindestens eine Attacke, mindestens einmal am Tag. Manchmal war es einfacher aber an anderen Tagen... Leben ist alles aber leicht ist es nicht. Man denkt man hat Kontrolle über die Dinge aber eigentlich ist man völlig machtlos. Dinge passieren, Dinge eskalieren. Auch ich musste lernen damit klar zu kommen. Das mussten wir beide. Ich atmete tief ein und blickte zu Roach. 

Mit den Händen tief in den Hosentaschen und hängenden Schultern stand er zusammengefallen da. Wenn man ihn so sah, könnte man meinen er sei nur ein unschuldiger Junge. Gerade frisch aus der Schule, unreif und unerfahren. Aber das war er nicht. Er war ein Soldat, ein Veteran. Ein gebrochener Mann, der genug von der Hölle auf Erden für dutzende Männer gesehen hatte. Er war eine liebe Seele, die man mit einem Vorschlaghammer in den Boden geprügelt hatte. Aber wie sagt man? Jeder Mensch bricht und später sind so viele an den gebrochenen Stellen stärker. 

Ich konnte die Glut des Feuers in seinen Augen sehen als er aufblickte und mir ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte. Er würde aus seiner Asche auferstehen und heller brennen als jemals zuvor. Er trug nun auch Ghosts Flammen in sich. Die Legende würde mit ihrem besten Schüler weiterleben und für immer glänzen. Gary hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich ihn dafür bemitleiden oder doch beneiden sollte. Aber bei einer Sache war ich mir sicher, er würde es packen. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. Mit meinem Arm um seine Schultern liefen wir zu meiner Haustür. Heute musste kein Radio laufen. Ich war nicht mehr allein.

“I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me.”

– Joshua Graham


End file.
